


The Librarian and the King

by W4nderingStar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hawt Witch King Gabe, M/M, Shy nerd librarian Jack, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Witch!Gabe, elf!jack, magical library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: Elves and Witches and Magical Libraries, oh my!
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 44
Kudos: 177





	The Librarian and the King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gizah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizah/gifts).



> I was lucky enough to have the chance to commission @gizaartworks, but I had no idea what to ask for, so I told her to surprise me. And she did, BY LOOKING INTO MY HEART AND SOUL AND DRAWING MY DREAMS. Magical moving libraries, Magic, elves, witches, Jack and Gabe! It was perfection! So I HAD to write something for it!! 
> 
> I hope you like it Giza!! You are amazing!

**The Librarian and the King**

Jack carefully extracted the encyclopedia of North American owls from the shelf, opened it to a random page, and pretended to read. Instead of scanning over the words, his gaze lifted to the hole in the shelf the encyclopedia had left, giving him an unobstructed view of the cozy reading area. 

Even though the Library was a comfortable seventy-six degrees, a fire crackled in the river rock fireplace. The usual painting of a forest that hung above the fireplace had been replaced by a tapestry of midnight-black velvet, the moon-like face of a barn owl embroidered with silver thread looking down on the space below. The heraldic banner overlooked a change in decor as well. The usual knick-knacks were gone, replaced with incense and smoky quartz crystals. The Library always pulled out all the stops when one of the clan leaders was here. 

Gabriel himself sat in an overstuffed armchair beside the fireplace. A black, pointed hat hung from one corner of the chair, a gold and black cloak from the other. Gently floating within easy reach was a steaming tea cup and plate of cookies. A hand, nails painted black and fingers adorned with half a dozen onyx rings, reached out, took a cookie, and withdrew. 

Jack glanced down at his book, flipping a page to keep up the ruse. He glanced up again in time to watch Gabriel turn the page of his own book. Gold sigils simmered in the air above the pages. Gabriel lazily traced them with a finger. Jack could count on one hand the number of guests who were able to read one of the Living Texts. But Gabriel was the only one who seemed to read them with ease. 

It had taken Jack _centuries_ to learn. He sighed. No wonder the Night Coven called him _El ray de la noche_. He was amazing, talented, powerful, and handsome. Maybe one day Jack would work up the courage to tell him that.

Jack looked down, frowning. The King of the Night had little use for a paltry compliment from a common librarian like him. The Coven Leader of Night Witches had admirers world wide, a face that thousands of people dreamed of. Someone like that could have his pick of whoever he wanted. Last on that list would be a foundling elf who reshelved books for a living.

It was best if he remained distant, just one of the nameless admirers. Besides, Jack could live with only glimpses of— he glanced up. 

Gabriel was gone. 

Jack glanced left and right. There was no trace of the man, not even the book. Jack pursed his lips. He’d have to make excuses as to why a book was missing again, but Gabriel always brought them back. He’d left his tea cup and empty plate of cookies though. Did he— 

“Excuse me, Librarian,” came Gabriel’s smooth voice. 

Jack whipped around. Gabriel was right on top of him, so close his back tea and apple cologne washed over Jack like smoke. His mouth went dry, every thought dribbling out of his ears like water. 

Every inch Gabriel was beautiful, from his sun-kissed bronze skin, to his dark silky hair, to the hard muscles pulling his clothing tight across his body. The dark pools of his eyes were ringed in a band of sparkling gold magic. Jack clutched the encyclopedia so hard he left indents in the cover. 

“C-Can I help you?” Jack managed to stammer. 

Gabriel stepped closer. Jack found his back pressed against the bookshelf. Gabriel closed in, so close the only thing separating their bodies was a hardcover. Jack stared, wide eyed at the man looking at him like he was trying to read a complicated book. Jack’s lungs unsteadily pumped, heart bounded around his chest as he burned every detail into his memory. 

Gabriel put a hand up on the bookshelf beside Jack’s head, trapping him in a world of apples and tea and heat. Jack tried to work his mouth, but nothing came out. Gabriel stared into his eyes and waited. 

For a long, glorious moment they shared air. Jack’s gaze flicked down to the soft, inviting lips so close to his own. All he would have to do is lean in, and they could kiss. His face heated at the idea. That was far too forward of him! Gabriel was a king. And a king could never love a librarian. 

Gabriel leaned in, nose so tantalizingly close to brushing against his that Jack held his breath. Something moved on the shelf. Gabriel pulled away, new book in hand. 

“I’ve finished with the book you gave me. I just needed a new one.” He pulled open the book and stepped back. 

“I’ll….” Jack swallowed, not sure if he trusted his voice to hold. “I’ll… reshelef the other for you.” 

Gabriel handed over the old book, turning on his heel and walking away with the new. Jack turned back to the shelf, heart in his throat, mind running in circles, the scent of apples and tea lingering in his nostrils like the finest perfume. What… what just happened? 

Had Gabriel tried to make a move on him? Surly Jack was mistaken, taking things out of context. Gabriel had only been reaching for another book, and Jack’s touch starved imagination hand overblow the simple gesture. But wouldn’t it have been amazing if— 

“What in the—”

Jack turned around and found Gabriel standing before him again. He blinked, not sure what the man needed now. Gabriel closed his book, turned on his heel, and walked away without a word.

Jack watched as Gabriel vanished into the stacks, only to come right back the instant he was out of sight. Gabriel glared at nothing in particular, set his book on one of the shelfs, and turned into smoke. Jack chuckled to himself as no sooner had the smoke slid through the gaps in the shelves, it returned, coelessing back into a man.

“What are you laughing at?” Gabriel asked. 

“Not at you,” Jack assured him. “But it seems the Library doesn't want you to leave.”

Gabriel snorted. “The Library?”

“Yes,” Jack said. “You were probably thinking about taking that book and the Library didn’t want you to.”

“It’s always let me take books before,” Gabriel grumbled. 

Jack put the old book on the shelf. “Don’t take it personally. The Library is… peculiar. It may be particularly attached to that book and didn’t want it to be taken. Or maybe you finally hit your limit of books it allows to be taken without a library card.”

“I have _never!_ ” Gabriel swore, his stoic expression breaking only slightly with a little grin. 

Jack gave him a knowing look and a smile. “Oh, of course not.”

Gabriel smiled back and Jack's heart nearly stopped. He was beautiful. 

“Does the Library often trap people who may or may not have happened to forget their card a few times and walked out the door with a book or three?”

“Usually no, they end up in the administrative office until they pay their overdue fees.” Jack put a hand on the smooth wood of one of the shelves. 

The clam, familiar feel of the Library bloomed inside his mind. He didn’t get any feelings of malice or annoyance, just the usual curiosity. But there was a sort of… there wasn’t an exact word for the feeling he got. Sort of like a teacher waiting for a student to give them a correct answer. Jack was usually better at deciphering the Library’s way of communicating. Was it expecting something from Gabriel? But he and his Coven had no outstanding fines or overdue books. Then why was it keeping him here? Jack closed his eyes, mapping out the way to the front door in his mind. Left at Fiction, straight past Non Fiction, short cut through Children’s. He felt the Library yield, and the way opened. 

“Should be good now,” he said, pointing the way Gabriel had tried to leave. “Don’t make any turns and you should reach the front door.” 

“Thanks.” Gabriel said. “I won’t take any books this time.”

“Come back whenever you need one,” Jack said.

“Always.” Gabe turned and left. 

Jack waited a moment, but Gabriel didn’t return. He let out a sigh. There, that should take care of— 

Gabriel reappeared once more. He threw up his hands. “This Library hates me.” 

“It’s being stubborn,” Jack said. He glared at the stacks. He’d heard of the Library playing pranks on its guardians, but only very rarely with guests. “Let me go with you to ensure the path stays open.”

“An escort? That’s new.”

Jack cleared his throat and tried to ignore the fact that this was more words than they had ever exchanged in the years of Gabriel coming to the Library to study. “An escort is only needed by guests looking to go deeper than usual, or for more sensitive materials. Or, in this case, when the Library is in a mood. Follow me.” 

Gabriel fell into step behind Jack. He was keenly aware of their proximity again, but did his best to ignore it. The Library was allowing them to leave the reading area into Fiction. Maybe it was done with its pranks. 

“Do you escort many people through the Library?” Gabriel asked. 

“Not usually,” Jack told him. “Most things guests need are in the rooted sections.”

“Rooted sections?”

Jack nodded. “Fiction, Non Fiction, Cooking, Romance, basic magical education, Children’s. All of the most visited sections are near the front door. The Library hardly ever changes those. It’s very safe for anyone to wander there.”

“There are sections that change?” Gabriel asked. 

“Oh yes,” Jack said. “Everything beyond the rooted sections moves constantly.” 

“Why?” 

Jack chuckled. “Why does one stretch? Or rearrange the furniture? I think the Library gets bored and wants to try something new.” 

“How alive is the Library?”

They passed the Non Fiction section, well on their way to the front door. “Hard to say. It’s not like you or I. It doesn’t eat or breathe, but it thinks and feels, and plays pranks on guests.” 

“How do you know it’s alive?” Gabriel asked.

“It’s—” Jack stopped dead in his tracks when a title caught his eye. Gabriel nearly crashing into his back. 

“What is it?” 

Jack glanced around. _A Knight With A Necromancer. Spring In Me. The Boyfriend Games._ “We shouldn’t be here,” he said. They’d passed Fiction and Non, they should be cutting through Children’s right now not… _Romance_. 

Gabriel looked around them. “Is it sending us back?”

“No.” Jack put his hand on a shelf and connected with the Library again. All he got was the same expectant feeling. 

_Take us to the Front door_. Jack throught, putting his will behind the words. 

The shelf split apart under his hands, sliding back into itself like a spyglass. The books shuffled forward, stacking themselves one after the other, creating an arched doorway out of Romance. 

“Woah,” Gabriel said. “Did you do that?”

Jack shook his head. “The Library.” Showing off for some reason. “We can get through here.” Jack waited for Gabriel to go through first before following. The shelf slid back together behind him, solid as ever. 

They were in a rounded cul-de-sac _still_ in Romance! He turned around. There was no exit, they were stuck yet again. Jack scoffed. “What is with you today?”

Gabriel turned, eyes narrowed. “Excuse me?” 

“Not you,” Jack was quick to correct. “The Library. It’s being temperamental.” 

Gabriel arched an eyebrow. “Should I be concerned that we’re trapped with no exit? Again?” 

By the Codex, the last thing Jack wanted was Gabriel thinking he was unsafe here. He’d never come back, even for the living books’ magic. “No, no, not at all. It’s just playing one of its pranks. It likes to test me.” 

He put his hand on the closest shelf. _Do not test me right now!_ Jack pleaded. _Don’t scare him off. Please, just let us get to the front door so he’ll come back_. 

Something dropped onto the floor behind them. Jack opened his eyes intime to see Gabriel scoop up the fallen book, studying the cover. 

“His Prince,” Gabriel read aloud. “A Historical Gay Romance.” 

The bottom of Jack’s world vanished and he felt like he was falling in slow motion. This was a bad dream. Had to be. Was it suddenly hot in here? He was sweating. And now he knew _exactly_ what the Library was doing not letting them get to the front door.

Gabriel held up the book so Jack could see the cover. He averted his gaze because he already knew that one. A handsome red headed thief stealing the King’s diamond from the neck of the crown prince, tearing his silk shirt open in the process. Honestly, had the Library turned up the heat to the surface of the Sun?

“Does the Library often … _recommend_ books this way?” Gabriel asked. 

Jack couldn’t bring himself to look Gabriel in the eyes. “I— Um— Not… well— Sometimes.” He looked away. “It doesn’t always know someone’s tastes in literature. J-Just put it back on the shelf.” 

Gabriel turned the book back around, studying the cover before tucking the little paperback into an inner pocket of his coat. “I’d say it knows my tastes quite well.” 

Jack’s mouth went dry. What did that— How was he supposed to— Did that mean that— 

Gabriel closed the distance between them again, grinning. “Did you know, when you get frustrated your ears flutter?”

Jack reached up and covered his ears. “They do?” 

Gabriel cocked his head to one side and batted his lashes at him. “They do.” He reached up, sliding his hand along Jack’s, carefully pulling it away. “Your ears are very cute.”

More books fell to the floor, flinging themselves off the shelves one after another around them. _Wild West Heart. A Gentleman Never Kiss and Tells. Playing With Fire. A Merman’s Tail_. Titles rained down around them until they covered the floor. Each and every one a book Jack had checked out himself and read. He dropped to his hands and knees, scrambling to pick them up and stuff them back on the shelves before— 

Gabe knelt and grasped Jack’s elbow. Jack stopped. 

“Does the Library know your taste in books as well?”

Jack licked his lips, pausing before nodding once. 

“And do you have any recommendations for me?” 

Jack looked at Gabriel. He smiled, gorgeous gold and brown eyes half lidded. He downright smoldered as they knelt together. If… If Gabriel did want that kind of romance, was he… would he be interested in— Jack swallowed. He looked down. One of his favorites among the pile. A tall, dark, handsome, naked man with wolf ears held a swooning blonde man to his chest. The blond’s hands and eyes crackled with lightning as he summoned a storm. He picked it up and passed it to Gabriel, blushing so hard it felt like his cheeks were on fire. 

“ _A Warlock for an Alpha_ ,” Gabriel downright purred. “I would have never guessed.”

“It’s well written,” Jack said, wishing the ground would open up and the Library swallow him whole to get out of this situation. “A-And the main characters are very relatable.” And it had given Jack the urge to date a werewolf alpha. That hadn’t turned out as well has it had in the book. 

Gabriel smiled and took the book, warm, rough hands covering Jack’s for a long, glorious moment. 

“When I bring it back,” Gabriel said, “I’d love to discuss it with you. Perhaps over dinner?” 

Jack started at the man, a Coven King, squating in a pile of gay romancce novels… asking him on a date? “I-I don’t think—” A mass market paperback dropped onto his head. “Ouch!”

Gabriel laughed. “I think it wasn't me who the Library was having an issue with.” He stood, tucking _A Warlock for an Alpha_ into his cloak pocket as well. “Tell you what. If the Library takes us to the front door right now, you come to dinner with me.”

Jack stood up. “The Library doesn’t work like—” 

The shelf they stood before split apart and slid back, relieving the reception area and Front doors. Jack’s jaw dropped open. The Library had moved a rooted area!

Gabriel gave Jack a wink. “I’ll be back the night after the full moon. I hope you like seafood.” 

With that, Gabriel strutted off, not stopping at the front desk to check out his books. He vanished out the glass doors, leaving Jack standing with an armful a of gay romance novels, staring after him, ears twitching.

Had… Had the Library really just pulled a wingman move and got him a date? Without even having to connect to the Library, Jack felt the amusement in his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone PLEASE visit @gizaartworks page and see all of her amazing art! I think her commissions are closed, but if they open GET ONE WHILE YOU CAN! You won't regret it! :)


End file.
